Puzzle Pieces
by Seito
Summary: They fit together so well like pieces of a puzzle, slowly and surely revealing a greater picture. 50 sentences involving Shoutarou and Philip. Shoutarou/Philip. R
1. Chapter 1

I own the plunny.

50sentences LJ theme.

* * *

01 - Ring

Philip smiles as he twirls the gold ring on his ring finger, remembering the promise Shoutarou made when he gave it to him.

02 - Hero  
Being W produces such a strange feeling in Philip; never before has he thought that saving people would be so nice.

03 - Memory  
There aren't many memories that Philip has but it always gives him a warm feeling to think that everything Philip does remember, it's Shoutarou who is always there.

04 - Box  
Shoutarou fingers a small black box and wonders if he's ready for this before he thinks of Philip's bright smile and knows this is the right decision.

05 - Run  
Running is just something they did; they run away, they run together, they run until the skies grows dark and planets burn.

06 - Hurricane  
'Philip is like a hurricane,' Shoutarou thinks, 'he does nothing but turns my world upside.'

07 - Wings  
The day W gains wings is the first time they both feel an extreme sense of freedom; the sky truly was the limit.

08 - Cold  
Shoutarou sees Philip shiver from the chill of the night and without thinking draws him close.

09 - Red  
Red ties make good rope in bed.

10 - Drink  
"Shoutarou, if your tea is delicious, why don't you make it all the time instead of coffee?"

11 - Midnight  
The clock strikes midnight but it goes unnoticed by the two sleeping detectives curl up against each other in bed.

12 - Temptation  
Sometimes Philip will do something unbearably adorable in the middle of an investigation and it takes all of Shoutarou's willpower to not snatch up his partner and drag him off to bed.

13 - View  
Shoutarou drags Philip up Fuuto Tower for the first time ever so that they would have the best seats to watch the yearly fireworks.

14 - Music  
It's slightly surprising to learn that Shoutarou can play the violin but Philip loves listening to him anyways.

15 - Silk  
Philip snatches Shoutarou's silk hat and playfully runs away with Shoutarou chasing him on his tail.

16 - Cover  
They walk together in the rain under one umbrella.

17 - Promise  
"I promise to love you forever."

18 - Dream  
There's a dream that Philip has all the time where he wakes up in the morning and Shoutarou is cooking breakfast and the sunlight is bouncing off their matching gold rings; it's rather nice that it came true.

19 - Candle  
Shoutarou smiles when Philip insists they light a candle at dinner; it seems Philip has been researching too many romance novels lately.

20 - Talent  
If it was a surprise that Shoutarou could play the violin, it's even more surprising when they discover that Philip has a talent for the piano.

21 - Silence  
Sometimes they sit in quiet; it's just the two of them in the entire world.

22 - Journey  
"Will you come with me to see the world?"

23 - Fire  
Philip doesn't understand the concept of burning a fire in the house -don't people know it's dangerous - but it does mean snuggling under a blanket with Shoutarou so he doesn't really mind.

24 - Strength  
Shoutarou always says he is never strong enough but Philip thinks he strongest person Philip has ever met.

25 - Mask  
Under the moonlit night they meet at a masquerade ball; he is Sonozaki Raito, heir to the Sonozaki fortune and he is just Hidari Shoutarou, an amateur detective and their story starts there.

26 - Ice  
The first time Philip sees snow, he immediately starts a lookup before Shoutarou drags him outside muttering about experiencing it himself and pelting Philip with a snowball.

27 - Fall  
Sometimes Philip wonders if this is what it feels like to fall in love.

28 - Forgotten  
Every morning Shoutarou wakes up to an empty house and the faint and fading memory of what Philip looks like in the morning sound asleep and curses the world.

29 - Dance  
They dance together to an unheard song, weaving in between enemies alike, never feeling more alive then they do right now in that moment of battle.

30 - Body  
Philip traces every scar on Shoutarou's body and marvels how something nick and damage could still be so beautiful.

31 - Sacred  
Philip is a treasure, Shoutarou knows that well, but not even Museum could see the real value of Philip.

32 - Farewells  
"Why do I have to say goodbye?"

33 - World  
For the longest time, the only world Philip knows is the cold walls of factory, then Shoutarou comes along and gives him a much bigger and brighter one.

34 - Formal  
Shoutarou wonders for the wedding who should wear the dress, then pauses and thinks it should definitely be Philip.

35 - Fever  
It is rare for Philip to get sick, but every time he does, Shoutarou is always by his side.

36 - Laugh  
To Shoutarou, Philip's laughter is like clear crystal bells.

37 - Lies  
Forever is a lie -

38 - Forever  
- it always has been but they can hope in the mean time.

39 - Overwhelmed  
Philip feels fluster, overwhelm and completely out of control in this situation and all Shoutarou is doing is standing there like a grinning idiot.

40 - Whisper  
Every night Shoutarou whispers into Philip's ear, "I love you."

41 - Wait  
Forever was a promise and Shoutarou will wait for eternity if he has to.

42 - Talk  
More often then not, they would spend the nights listening to each other talk or rather Philip will talk on and on about a subject that Shoutarou doesn't really care about but will listen to anyways because Shoutarou loves it when Philip speaks.

43 - Search  
The day Philip vanishes is the day Shoutarou spends the entire day searching Fuuto from top to bottom despite knowing it is all for naught.

44 - Hope  
Philip has a lot of hopes: that Museum will never find him, that these happy days at Narumi Detective Agency will never end, and that one day he can tell Shoutarou that he loves him.

45 - Eclipse  
Philip punches the wall in frustration when he sees that his so-called father reduces Shoutarou into a ball of shaking fear and curses Museum for eclipsing his bright and only sun.

46 - Gravity  
Sometimes Shoutarou worries that he's the only gravity keeping Philip grounded to Earth.

47 - Highway  
Some days, they'll go speeding down the highway just to feel the wind in their hair and the sense of freedom of the open road.

48 - Unknown  
They don't know what tomorrow brings but there is only one thing for certain: they'll face together as one.

49 - Lock  
Shoutarou was the key to Philip's lock heart.

50 - Breathe  
"Breathe, Shoutarou," Philip tells him but Shoutarou can't because he's too busy crying over the fact that his partner was back.

* * *

Please Review. :3 Next part will be up within the next few days.


	2. Chapter 2

I own the plunny.

50sentences LJ theme.

* * *

01 - Comfort  
Philip grieves the lost (or is it that they never really were) of his family while Shoutarou comforts.

02 - Kiss  
Philip loves the gentle kisses that Shoutarou gives him.

03 - Soft  
Philip tosses Shoutarou's hat aside so he can run his hands through Shoutarou's soft hair instead.

04 - Pain  
Shoutarou clenches his fist and wonders how he can help Philip through his pain.

05 - Potatoes  
Philip pouts when Shoutarou tells him he can help by peeling the potatoes; it seems Shoutarou hasn't forgotten about last time Philip tried to cook.

06 - Rain  
Despite what romance novels say, there's nothing magical about being kissed in the rain but they do it anyways.

07 - Chocolate  
Shoutarou blushes several shades of pink as Philip licks the chocolate off his fingers.

08 - Happiness  
Philip knows that this is the ultimate happiness, spending every day with Shoutarou.

09 - Telephone  
Even though they're ten thousands miles apart, Shoutarou calls every morning to tuck Philip in at night.

10 - Ears  
Philip loves it when Shoutarou whispers sweet things into his ears.

11 - Name  
Raito is his original name, Philip will admit that, but he much rather keep the name Philip because that's what Shoutarou has always called him.

12 - Sensual  
Shoutarou blushes and places his hand over his face to shield it from view; he knows one thing for certain: the moment this investigation is over, Philip, that dress and the bed were going be the only things on his mind.

13 - Death  
Shoutarou refuses to accept the fact that Philip is dying because he's certain that's the one thing that will tear him apart.

14 - Sex  
Their first time happens to be the first time they manage to get stuck in a closet together.

15 - Touch  
Philip feels sparks every time Shoutarou touches him.

16 - Weakness  
Shoutarou's kindness isn't a weakness; it's something that made Shoutarou Shoutarou and Philip accepts it either way.

17 - Tears  
Philip cries and Shoutarou is there to kiss the tears away.

18 - Speed  
Every day is like an intense rush; save the client, protect the city but most importantly go home together.

19 - Wind  
Shoutarou thinks it fitting that Philip always defers to the Cyclone Memory; after all Philip is like a hurricane.

20 - Freedom  
Philip loves Shoutarou for all he represent: the freedom of the limitless sky.

21 - Life  
Life couldn't be more perfect.

22 - Jealousy  
Philip scowls when a pretty lady client walks in through the door and can't help but want to walk over and mark Shoutarou as his.

23 - Hands  
As always, Shoutarou grabs Philip's hand and leads him off on a grand adventure.

24 - Taste  
When Philip kisses Shoutarou, Shoutarou always tastes like sweet cake, despite not eating anything sweet that day.

25 - Devotion  
Every day Shoutarou leaves a different flower on Philip's pillow, a sign of his devotion.

26 - Forever  
If Shoutarou asks himself why he dreams over a duel colored hero and detective agency, he doesn't know exactly why he remembers such a thing but for some reason it doesn't surprise him the day a new boy name Philip transfers to his school; Shoutarou already knows it will be a beautiful relationship.

27 - Blood  
Shoutarou wakes up to the white walls of the hospital and the strange but tingling knowledge that Philip's blood runs through him.

28 - Sickness  
Philip starts a lookup looking for home remedies and cures; Shoutarou is sick and Philip is determine to make him feel better.

29 - Melody  
Philip listens to Shoutarou sing a song every day and it has gotten to the point where they can sing in harmony together.

30 - Star  
Philip wishes on a falling star that he will always stay with Shoutarou.

31 - Home  
It occurs to Philip one day as he steps through the doorway of the detective agency where Shoutarou is waiting with dinner on the table that this was home.

32 - Confusion  
'Love is confusing,' Philip concludes.

33 - Fear  
Philip has as many fears as he has hopes but his greatest fear is losing Shoutarou forever.

34 - Lightning/Thunder  
It is completely irrational that Philip has a fear of lightning and he knows that but that doesn't stop him from clinging to Shoutarou tight on stormy nights.

35 - Bonds  
Their bond is strong and true; nothing will break it, not even time and death itself.

36 - Market  
Trips to the market is always interesting; Philip is surprise that they haven't been ban from the store yet.

37 - Technology  
There is another reason why Shoutarou refuses to use a computer to type his reports and it isn't just because it isn't hardboiled to do so; it's because Shoutarou knows he'll just spend the day looking at his Philip's wallpaper instead.

38 - Gift  
Philip ponders what to get Shoutarou for his birthday when he finds a silver ring in the window.

39 - Smile  
To Philip, Shoutarou's smiles are as bright as the sun.

40 - Innocence  
For all his knowledge, Philip is still so innocence about everything that Shoutarou feels sinful to touch him sometimes.

41 - Completion  
Two in one, two halves of a soul; meeting each other was simply fate.

42 - Clouds  
On lazy afternoons, Shoutarou will take Philip out and they'll lay in the grass staring up at the clouds.

43 - Sky  
Philip loves the sky, the wind, the clouds and the sun: they all remind him of Shoutarou.

44 - Heaven  
If there is such a thing as heaven, Shoutarou believes he found his tiny slice.

45 - Hell  
"Yes, I'll ride with you."

46 - Sun  
"You're my sun, Shoutarou."

47 - Moon  
"Does that make you my moon?"

48 - Waves  
Philip muses about waves of rhythm and thinks Shoutarou and him do it naturally.

49 - Hair  
Shoutarou doesn't question why Philip starts wearing hair decals but they are cute.

50 - Supernova  
They burn together like a supernova in the sky.

* * *

Please Review. :3


	3. Chapter 3

I own the plunny.

50sentences LJ theme.

I believe this is the chapter where all the AU started popping up. Can you spot them all?

* * *

01 - Walking  
On some days when it was early in the cool and fresh morning and the sky was clear, they'll would go for quiet walks around Fuuto, hands intertwine.

02 - Waltz  
Raito blinks when this masked man whisk him off to the center of the room for a dance; correct him if he's wrong, but if you were male, weren't you suppose to dance with a female yes?

03 - Wishes  
"Shoutarou why does blowing out a candle on my birthday cake count as making a wish?"

04 - Wonder  
Sometimes Philip wonders what his life would be like without Shoutarou and can't imagine it.

05 - Worry  
Philip bit his lip as he watch Shoutarou leave the house; he can't help but worry every time Shoutarou leaves for a Dopant-related case.

06 - Whimsy  
There was no trigger, just on a whim Shoutarou kissed Philip in front of everyone.

07 - Waste/Wasteland  
Without Philip, Shoutarou is slowly wasting away.

08 - Whiskey and Rum  
Shoutarou watches a drunk Philip sob hysterically for no reason and makes a note to slap Akiko with her green slipper for leaving the whiskey out; Philip probably doesn't even know he is drunk.

09 - War  
"Don't die, Shoutarou."

10 - Weddings  
Shoutarou is right; Philip looks stunning in the wedding dress.

11 - Birthdays  
They don't actually know how old Philip is, but Shoutarou just had him pick a day and that became Philip's birthday.

12 - Blessings  
"Ryuunosuke-san said we had his blessings for the wedding and that he'll work on getting your parents to agree."

13 - Bias  
Shoutarou might be bias but Philip is the most beautiful person in the world if you ask him.

14 - Burning  
Without a moment of hesitation, Shoutarou runs back into the burning building to save Philip.

15 - Breathing  
Philip lies next to Shoutarou and every night listens to Shoutarou breathe.

16 - Breaking  
"Shoutarou says it's only breaking and entering if you get caught."

17 - Belief  
"You actually belie- what the hell is Shoutarou teaching you!"

18 - Balloons  
For no reason, Shoutarou likes buying balloons for Philip and Philip loves them.

19 - Balcony  
Raito look down to see the same masked man standing below his balcony with a rose in one hand and cake in the other.

20 - Bane  
Between the death and destruction happening around him, Shoutarou vows to return home safely; he will survive this war.

21 - Quiet  
With Philip gone, the agency is simply too quiet.

22 - Quirks  
Shoutarou loves all of Philip's quirks, even if they be highly distracting and possibly annoying at times.

23 - Question  
"Will you marry me?"

24 - Quarrel  
"Will the two of you stop your lovers' quarrel and just kiss and make up now?"

25 - Quitting  
Failure was not an option when Philip's life is on the line.

26 - Jump  
"JUMP NOW!"

27 - Jester  
Prince Philip smiles to himself as he watches Knight Shoutarou attempt to court him; Shoutarou makes a better jester then a knight but Philip is falling in love with him anyways.

28 - Jousting  
As Shoutarou gets knocked off his horse, Philip just shakes his head; yes Shoutarou doesn't make a good knight at all.

29 - Jewel  
"Hmmm so if you're the Fate Jewel and not actual gem, does that mean I get to steal you instead?"

30 - Just  
"I love you just because I can."

31 - Smirk  
Shoutarou knows damn well that a smirk on Philip's face is a promise of... certain things.

32 - Sorrow  
Ever since he was a little boy, Shoutarou felt this looming sorrow hanging over him; this of course all changes when the new student Philip comes into the classroom.

33 - Stupidity  
"If the question is 'am I stupidly falling in love with you', then the answer is yes."

34 - Serenade  
Raito wondered if the masked man was going to start serenading him next.

35 - Sarcasm  
'Oh no,' Shoutarou thinks to himself, 'Philip discover what sarcasm is.'

36 - Sordid  
"Shoutarou, I can't believe you told Philip it wasn't breaking and entering if you don't get caught!"

37 - Soliloquy  
Sometimes Shoutarou thinks their lives are nothing but a soap opera as he fumes over the last lover spat he had with Philip.

38 - Sojourn  
Temporary stay or not, Philip was sick of America and wanted to go home to Shoutarou now.

39 - Share  
"We'll share the cake."

40 - Solitary  
Shoutarou was not a solitary creature by heart which is probably why he's checking in the garage for the simple knowledge that Philip is there.

41 - Nowhere  
They were completely lost in the middle of nowhere and they didn't care; they had each other after all.

42 - Neutral  
"No. I'm not getting taking sides in your lover's spat and for god sake, it's just a piece of cake!"

43 - Nuance  
One day they're partners, the next moment they're lovers and no one questions if there's a change in the atmosphere at all if there is one at all, (except possibly Makura).

44 - Near  
Philip likes it when Shoutarou checks to make sure he's nearby.

45 - Natural  
Falling in love is just a natural progression; no words needed.

46 - Horizon  
Philip watches the sun rise over the horizon and see an endless amount of possibilities.

47 - Valiant  
'Well, Shoutarou at least tries to be a valiant white knight,' Prince Philip thinks to himself.

48 - Virtuous  
'He does however have the moral virtues in spades in comparison to the rest of the knights in training.'

49 - Victory  
"Hmmm so victor gets to top tonight?"

40 - Defeat  
"Looks like I win Shoutarou!"

* * *

Please Review. :3


End file.
